


Drabble: The Cuddling Type

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Kissing, Other, Reader is Gender Ambiguous, Reader is gender neutral, Sleepy Cuddles, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: A sentence prompt full of fluff with the prompt being "I didn't know you were the cuddling type." featuring the HuntressOrIn which you thought Anna didn't like hugging or snuggling, but then you find out she holds you every night and every morning.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/You
Series: Dead By Daylight Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Drabble: The Cuddling Type

The survivors knew her as The Huntress. You? You knew her as Anna. You knew her as home, the warmth bearing down your back from the fireplace and the coldness of her fingertips as she draped a fur over you. You knew her as the sweetness of breath when she kisses your forehead and the brush of her hand across your cheek. 

The Entity did not see you surviving, nor did it see you as making a good killer. You were to be a stress reliever and something to make the Huntress find it more within her to fight. Not only to guard her territory, but to guard you. It put a little pep in her step, a little more encouragement to hunt down the survivors that you heard screaming. When the match would be over, you would ‘awaken’ from the foggy dream you’d had in her bed, her mask normally splattered with blood and her fingertips warmed with a kill. 

You smile, extending your hands up to her and mumbling something not even you quite catch yourself. But instead of coming into your arms for an embrace, she takes your wrists, bringing them to her lips and kissing the back of each. It still makes your face flush, but when she walks away to go start cleaning up, you had sighed and pouted. 

It isn’t until a week out that the Entity has let the killers and survivors all have a moments pause does it happen. The fog still keeping the sunlight from shining in through the treetops of her domain, but the gentle pitter patter of rain is what makes you stay inside instead of gardening. 

You moan softly as you awaken, going to roll over and pat her usual spot where it’s empty, but you pause when you hear a snore behind you. The warmth shining on you is not from the sun, no, but from your lover curled up into your back, her arm slung over you and fingertips pressing to your side protectively. You’re pulled flat to her chest, her nose nestled against the back of your neck and her soft breath fanning down the length of your spine. 

A smile graces your lips, resting your arm overtop hers and stroking over her forearm adoringly. The darker hair resting there gives her a more feral look, you’d commented on it before, watched her stiffen up as if she was going to defend it, but you’d told her how much you’d liked it. 

Though her speech was rough in your own tongue, she understood you clearly and had playfully told you, ‘I am bear.’ before making a motion as if she would devour you. 

A beam replaces your smile, tucking your head and scrunching your body up further so you could lean into her. You manage to squirm a bit, rolling yourself over to face her. Anna tries to tug you closer, her eyebrows knitting and creasing, her lashes splayed across her cheeks and her lips pursed as if she’s going to wake up. 

You run your fingers through her choppy, short hair and peck a kiss to the scar at her lips, hearing her groan and eyes fluttering open. 

She smiles sleepily at you, leaning in to kiss your nose before resting your foreheads together. Anna’s eyes are deep pools of blacks and browns, easy to get lost in as you look back at her before letting your grin appear again. 

“I didn’t know you were the cuddling type. Normally you wake up before me.” You murmur, leaning in to get another kiss and whining when she makes you chase her. You’re rewarded with another peck, then again, before she’s sealing your lips and pressing you down into the bed. Her arm braces your head, adoringly framing your body as her legs splay across your hips and her taller body covers your own. 

“You are hard sleeper.” Anna manages as she parts from the kiss, pecking your forehead. “Hold every night.” 

That makes your heart thump, picturing her sleepily getting into bed, being mindful not to wake you. You imagine you fuss before you’re in her arms comfortably. It makes you huff, circling your arms around her neck now and tugging her back down for another kiss. 

You’ll take this day in to fully stock up on bunny snuggles, thank you very much.


End file.
